One Night
by Acherona
Summary: Jaden is pissed, which pathetic creature has summoned him this time? Can a certain redheaded Sephiroth make his time worthwhile? J&J meaning boyxboy, don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Dark Hunter Series nor any characters from it; also I don't make any money of these writings.

**Warning** - Lots and lots of mansex…I mean it, shameless porn. If this isn't your thing or if you're under aged then turn around now.

**Beta'd** - Sadly this is not beta's so I'm sure it's riddled with mistakes, I hope you can overlook them.

**Written last April but somehow I'd forgotten to upload it here.**

**AN** – _The owner of my soul…The brilliant and wonderful Trulywicked wrote me a fantastic gift fic when I had been away on vacation for a week. Therefore I am giving her this little story instead, it's not up to par with her writing but I do hope that she'll enjoy it. Thank you again Darling…This is for you!_

**One Night**

Jaden stood under the tall oak tree feeling its rough bark against his back. His leather clad legs were crossed at his feet and he looked up at the night sky where the stars were twinkling down on him. The air was fresh, smelling faintly of freshly cut grass and magnolias from someone's garden. It seemed to be an idyllic night and Jaden hated it all with a passion. The sweet smelling air and the canopy of stars over his head only served to remind him of what he didn't have any more…His freedom.

Jaden was a predator, a power that fucking be…The _first_ ancient power if one was to knit pick. He used to eat God's for breakfast and now he was forced to serve some half assed entity that didn't even deserve to lick his boots. He felt the urge to claw at the thin gold band circling his neck, collared like some fucking lap dog. Bound to that bitch Azura and her joke of a God lover Noir. As far as punishments went this was a real kicker, though it wasn't anything that he didn't deserve. Funny that thought didn't make Jaden feel any better.

Jaden leaned back against the tree and let his bi colored eyes trace a falling star while wondering what pathetic creature it was that had summoned him this time and what price they were willing to pay for his services. He certainly hoped it wasn't any of this virgin crap, Jaden was sick and tired of being offered virgin girls and freshly ripped out hearts…Those things could only be entertaining for so long before growing boring.

No this summoner needed one hell of a boon to make Jaden even remotely interested in helping out. The term helping being used lightly of course. First strike against this summoner was that Jaden was waiting for him/her. He wasn't used to wait, the ones summoning him usually groveled at his feet the second he emerged from deep inside the tree, Jaden liked to make an entrance and see the fear in the other's eyes. What was the point of being dramatic of no one was here to witness it?

One night, he had one night in the fresh air and soft grass before he was to be back to the hooks and the whips and whatever else Azura found to amuse herself with and now this jerk off who had summoned him didn't even show up, that meant that Jaden's night of freedom would be cut short and that was not a pleasing thought at all.

Suddenly the air shifted and Jaden tensed up. Someone was coming and the broker knew who it was long before he saw the person. What the hell was _he_ doing here? The Sephiroth's power sparkled in the air and fused with Jaden's own as crimson red hair and golden eyes came into view. Jared…the bane of Jaden's existence and his greatest weakness, the only reason he put up with being whipped and dominated stood before him now with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I told you I get you out." The redhead said in a low purring voice as he stepped closer to the stunned broker.

"You're the one that summoned me?" Jaden growled. "How stupid can you get?" He was furious that Jared had gone and done something like this, it put both of them as well as the entire universe in danger but he still couldn't help the way his eyes traveled greedily over the other man's lithe but muscled body.

"Now, now don't go calling your summoner names like that." Jared scolded lightly, he'd seen the way Jaden looked at him and he couldn't be more pleased. He'd been going crazy ever since he'd found Jared chained to that dirty wall. He had to get him out and although this was far from an ideal situation it was better than nothing, at least he'd be allowed one night when he could actually touch the broker, the owner of his heart. Jaden was the reason he'd betrayed all of his brethren and when he looked into those bi colored eyes he knew that he would do the same thing again if it was asked of him.

"And what would you give me for my services then?" Jaden asked with one black eyebrow raised. "How many virgins will you bring me for bargaining your deal?" Jaden knew that Jared was almost as close to the source as he himself was so this summoning was nothing more than a joke. He was thankful though, not that he'd ever admit that out loud that he at least got to see the fiery Sephiroth this night. Jaden had dreamt of him since their last short meeting, waking dreams that always ended bitterly.

"Virgins? Virgins are so last millennium, don't you think?" Jared asked cockily as he stepped even closer to Jaden, finally standing so close that the broker could feel his warm breath on his skin. "I was thinking more of something like this." The redhead whispered and clamed Jaden's lips in a hot bruising kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed as the two men fought to devour each other whole, there was nothing sweet or tender about the kiss…Nothing but power and lust…It was perfect.

Far too soon for Jared's tastes Jaden broke the kiss and pulled away from the redhead. Jaden watcher the Sephiroth intently and then a wicked smile spread over his full lips. "Your boon is acceptable." He said in his deep voice.

Jared smirked back, grabbed the lapels of Jaden's brown leather jacket and in a flash they were gone, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there to begin with.

oo—oo—oo

The hotel room where they appeared looked like any other hotel room around the world, a queen sized bed, muted discreet colors, a tv, a mini bar and an adjoined bathroom of modest size. Jaden didn't notice any of this though; his only focus lay on the redhead in front of him. Their powers whirled around them and nipped at their skin. Jaden ripped of Jared's shirt exposing pale, creamy skin covered in black tribal tattoos. Jaden suddenly remembered how it felt to trace those tattoos with his tongue and he longed to do so again. It had been so long since he'd taste the Sephiroth's skin and heard his sweet moans as he took, as he claimed the other as his own. Yes Jared belonged to him, body and soul and with this night that they had been given Jaden was going to make sure that the Sephiroth remembered that.

Jared had pulled off first the brunet's leather jacket and then his shirt when Jaden grabbed his hands and pushed him back against the door. Jaden's eyes glowed in the dim lighting. "I won't be gentle." He growled low in his throat.

"Good!" Was Jared's simple reply. He didn't want gentleness, he wanted Jaden's power his lust. He wanted to make sure that he would still feel Jaden's touch when the morning came and the broker was gone again.

Rage, lust and frustration boiled in Jaden's blood. He shoved Jared harder into the door pressing his body against the redhead's slightly smaller one. He grabbed Jared's chin in his large hand and tilted the other's head to the side, giving him access to the Sephiroth's pale neck. Jaden raked his white, sharp teeth over the other's pulse point and smirked in satisfaction when he felt it jump and beet erratically under his touch. He was very pleased to find out that he still affected Jared in such a way.

Jaden battled with the buttons on Jared's dark jeans, cursing under his breath that he couldn't get them open fast enough before he composed himself, closed his eyes and simply willed them gone. He felt Jared laugh silently at his impatience and open his eyes to glare at the redhead but Jared only smirked at him.

Oh the Sephiroth would pay…

Jared was naked within a minute, large, rough, calloused hands skimmed over his entire body, palms molded and touched every sharp angle and smooth hollow of his skin. Those hands also traveled down his firm thighs, over his knees and ankles before making their way up again causing goose-bumps to rise in their wake. Warm palms squeezed the redhead's buttocks rhythmically and he almost moaned in frustration. Jared's erection was hard and leaking as it throbbed painfully between his legs. The angry red cock was the only part of him that Jaden hadn't touched yet and it was where he wanted those talented hands most of all. Jared's yellow eyes flashed red and he thrust his hips out as if to show Jaden where he wanted to be touched.

Jaden ignored his wordless plea and instead turned him over roughly so that he was facing the door. He placed his large hands on Jared's hips and pulled them out so that the redhead was standing half bent with his face and hands against the smooth surface of the door. Jaden caressed Jared's pert ass before he leaned over and bit down on the supple mounds, _hard_ He wanted to mark that pale skin. Jaden fell to his knees behind Jared and parted the firm cheeks roughly. First his long fingers stroked and teased the puckered skin, making Jared shiver in anticipation of what would come next.

The fingers journey was then followed by the wet tip of Jaden's tongue, tracing the same patterns that the fingers had before delving into that dark crevice to taste the essence of his Sephiroth.

Feeling Jaden's tongue inside him, spreading him open and fucking him was maddening. Jared tossed his head back, the deep red hair flowing down his back as he moaned and writhed against the appendix inside him. It felt wonderful but it wasn't enough, he needed it deeper, harder…He needed Jaden's cock.

After a while Jaden's slick tongue was replaced by his long fingers, probing deep inside and stretching him out. The broker's other hand circled his cock, stroking it teasingly before moving further down and squeezing his balls and rolling them in the palm of his hand. The fingers in his ass found his prostate and stroked the little nub inside him almost viciously, causing the redheads knees to shake.

"You're never going to do something this stupid again are you Jared?" Jaden asked in a gravelly voice and to make his point he shoved another finger inside him, smirking when the redhead's breath hitched.

"This was the only way I could see you, for us to be together…Even for a little while. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Besides you don't own me…I can do whatever I want!" Jaden's eyes flashed red again and his strained smile bore a hint of fang.

Jared's answer made Jaden snarl and his own eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh but I DO own you, every single part of you is mine!" He growled and hooked his fingers inside Jared, enjoying the redhead's sudden scream as he climaxed and came in white ribbons of semen all over the wooden door.

Jaden didn't give Jared any time to recover; he simply stood up, unbuttoned his leather pants and fished out his aching cock. He made Jared bend over more and parted the redhead's firm cheeks with the thumbs of his hands and stretched them wide apart. It was a lovely view to look at, the rosy opening glistening with his saliva, twitching and waiting for cock.

Without warning, Jaden shoved his erection inside with a savage thrust, burying himself to the hilt his heavy balls resting against the Jared's pale ass cheeks.

Jared screamed and clawed at the door as he looked over his shoulder and locked his burning yellow eyes with Jaden's bi colored ones.

Jaden's fingers dug into slim hips as he held the lean body in place, his teeth nipping at the elegant neck, enjoying the breathy moans filling his ears.

This was heaven and it was what had been missing from Jared's life all these years. Existence was empty and hollow without the man who right now was fucking him into the door with a crazed frenzy. Jaden was right, every part of his being belonged to the broker but dammit!!! The brunet belonged to him in return. They were two sides of the same coin and nothing or no one could ever make Jared feel what Jaden could with only a single look from those enticing eyes of his.

Jared thrust back against the man behind him wantonly; another scream escaped his lips as he tried to impale himself further on the huge cock lodged inside him. He reached down to touch himself, but Jaden grabbed both hands in an iron grip, placing them by his head, against the door.

The sound if flesh smacking against flesh and heavy breathing echoed through the air as Jaden brought one hand around Jared's torso. He played with a pale pink nipple and pinched it harshly until it was hard and bright red. The brokers other hand moved down, barely skirting over the dripping erection before Jared were coming again. The pleasure of the cock moving inside him and the fingers that tickled his erection were too much for him and he yelled out his release as he coated Jaden's hand in his come.

Jaden continued to thrust inside Jared deeply, moaning at the way the redhead's inner walls rippled around him as the other rode out his orgasm. Jaden felt a burning sensation low in his stomach and knew that his own climax was approaching. He leaned over Jared's pale back and sunk his teeth deep inside Jared's skin just where his neck and shoulder met. Tasting the redhead's sweet and powerful blood while feeling that hot ass tightening around him drew Jaden's orgasm from him and he coated Jared's insides with his release.

They sunk to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs, Jaden still buried deep inside the Sephiroth as they struggled to regain their breaths.

"Wow…If I had known that we'd be doing this standing up I would have saved the money for this hotel room and just let you fuck me against that tree." Jared said still panting as he shifted and felt Jaden's softening cock slip out of his entrance.

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle, no one in this wide world was like his Jared. "You don't seriously think that we're done yet do you? We'll make good use of that bed." He answered and slapped Jared's ass none too gently.

"Promises, promises." Jared smiled as he stretched out on top of Jaden like a cat. He wanted to stay like this forever, to be with his Jaden and forget all about Gods hell-bent on taking over the world or training that goddamned Malachi.

Jaden got up from the cold floor and dragged Jared along with him to the soft bed, he had planned on taking a small nap but his yes flew open when he felt wet heat surrounding his rapidly hardening cock. Yellow eyes smirked up at him as Jared bobbed his head up and down Jaden's length until it was fully hard and glistening with Jared's saliva. Once Jared deemed that he had gotten the shaft wet enough he crawled up Jaden's body until he was seated on the other man's crotch. He looked Jared straight into his eyes as he dropped down and impaled himself on the broker's cock. His red hair fanned out around him as he rode Jaden leisurely. Now he was in control and he loved it, loved the moans that spilled from his beloved's throat. This was how things should be…This was where he belonged.

One day he would free Jaden completely and they'd have more than one stolen night. Jared didn't care if the world turned to ash around him and the stars fell dead from the sky. He would free Jaden and they'd have forever.

**The End**

**AN** - _Phew…I thought that I would never get this done, damn characters for being so uncooperative. Anyway I hope you liked it sweetie (as well as the rest of you). Thank you for reading._


End file.
